Laugh
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: I was laughing when I made it. Spelling an dgrammar not perfect, made it furitively at school. Lemon, not to OOC, no guarantees. PWP, could be AU, I don't care. Mentions blood once or twice, I don't remember. If you don't want to review, don't.


Bakura wasn't used to this abysmal tratment. He was laying in a four poster bed, in the dark lit only by one light at the far end of the room. Plus, he was cold, and was hard from Marik's teasing. He had woken up quite abruptly to Marik groping him and whispering dirty words, but the little bastard had ran off as soon as he saw that Bakura's eyes were open. His wrists were handcuffed above his head, he was in nothing but a dress shirt, and Marik was no where to be found.

"Fuck," he spat, and as if on cue, Marik walked in. His shirt was off (as usual) as well as his pants, and he was holding something that looked suspiciously like a sex toy. "I already told you, Marik, that I am the only one allowed to fuck the other. There is no way in bloody hell that I am getting fucked by your effeminite ass." Marik pouted, widening his eyes at his trapped lover.

"Stop being foolish, Bakura. I never said I was going to do it. Forplay bondage is always fun, right?" Marik was tossing and catching a bottle in lube in one hand, and twirling the sex toy in the other.

"So... I'm not getting fucked?"

"No," murmured Marik unnervingly calmly, stepping forward. "Then let me go!"

"No," said Marik again, in the same calm tone. "Marik, I swear to Ra, I will kill you if you don't let me out right now!" Marik laughed, stroking Bakura's stomach lovingly while putting the toy down next to him. He opened the bottle of lube, slathering the toy in it. Bakura tried his best to keep his legs closed, eyeing the dripping toy. Marik was able to pull one of his legs down, shoving the toy in Bakura's ass without a hint of reperation. Bakura screamed, his eyes clouding over as the toy struck his prostate head on.

Marik laughed again, pulling the thing out and thrusting it back in with as much force. "I thought I wasn't going to get fucked, Marik," said Bakura through clenched teeth, feeling his insides bleeding at the intrusion. "Not by me, no. But this thing should do the trick." Marik straddled Bakura gingerly, still thrusting the toy at a wild pace, but not rhythmic enough for Bakura to get off. Marik had already prepared himself, Bakura noted, from the look of the light blue liquid dripping down his legs and the way he was almost limping.

Marik smiled at Bakura, and clicked something on the toy. All at once it began to vibrate, the tip of it just barely brushing Bakura's prostate. He moaned again, thrashing his head, while Marik let go and leaned all the way forward onto his chest. He shifted himself downward so the head of Bakura's cock was centimetres away from his ass, then stopped moving. He reached up to put his hands in Bakura's stark white hair, forcing Bakura to face him.

"Ready?" panted Bakura, the vibrator hitting his prostate for a quarter of a second. "Yeah," breathed Marik, locking his lips with Bakura's and slamming downward. Bakura came at once, the pleasure completely overpowering, before Marik pulled the vibrator out and switched it off. He sat up on Bakura's cock, the new angle sending shivers of pain up his spine, but the pleasure he could almost taste made it all the better. Bakura was still without the use of his hands, so he was forced to arch his back infantesmally to get Marik to move. He was in such a state of bliss that he completely forgot that Bakura was there.

At his invitation, Marik pulled up a little before falling again, Bakura's erection missing his prostate by inches. Marik cursed and looked around hurriedly, spotting a silver key on a table nearby. He leaned backward, flaunting his flexibility and gorgeous abs, grabbing the key and leaning forward again. Bakura was silent, watching Marik with calculating eyes as he uncuffed him and dropped the key. Bakura's hands immediately went to Marik's waist, helping him up and pushing him harshly back down on his cock. Marik shuddered in completion, falling forward and kissing Bakura's neck and chest appreciatively. Bakura followed shortly after, a keening moan spilling from his lips.

He pulled out of Marik gently, his cum spilling out of Marik's entrance. They lay in sticky silence for a while before Marik sat up again, swinging his leg over Bakura and getting off the bed. "Thanks, bitch," he commented, walking out of the room. Bakura sighed, the uncomfortable feeling of cum drying on his stomach second to the excruciating pain in his ass. He couldn't understand how Marik had such a high pain tolerance; it was inhuman. Marik came back in the room holding a damp towel and some boxers, which Bakura accepted and cleaned himself off.

"Speaking of fucking the other, I-"

"Sure, whatever," interrupted Bakura, getting up as well. "Not today, I'm afraid." Marik nodded happily, looping his arm around Bakura's neck and pulling him down into a swift kiss. "Ass hurts, eh? Occupational hazard." Bakura laughed with him, turning on some more of the lights. It was going to be a good day.


End file.
